


In the navel of the moon

by N3333ka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I love my children so much, I'm thinking of adding kara and fam but they're in canada, M/M, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, abandoned, message me on tumblr at lemonadesuns if you want the work I'd be happy to give it to someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3333ka/pseuds/N3333ka
Summary: With Android crimes surfacing in Detroit Connor's been appointed to lead the investigations but he's not sure whether he should be trusted and on the field, doubts are a dangerous thing. And Markus is trying to lead his people, worrying about Simon and Carl isn't much help.





	In the navel of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching dbh (yes I watched a playthrough of it cause I’m got damn broke) and I was killed, dead, I’m writing this as a ghost. Honestly, Markus is a legend and idk but captain America whom?? Markus is the only superhero I know. He’s so metal and wow that’s a good lad right there.  
> This fucking game, I loved it so much but David Cage is a coward so I suppose it’s up to me.  
> I own Simon now, David cage doesn’t deserve him.

With Detroit mostly evacuated of humans, the whole city had the potential to be his people’s, to be his. And yet, he found himself here, at the bow of Jericho, looking out at the vast ocean feeling less real than he ever had, it seemed so impossible to think he was finally free and just as impossible to think so many androids had died. There was a voice inside his head that constantly told him that those deaths were his fault and he wished he could logically deny it. 

The winter wind was pounding in his ears, a sharp whistle drowning out his thoughts. How easy it would be to surrender he swore he heard the wind whisper. Surrender to what? Markus didn’t know, all he knew was that it asked him to surrender. Whether that was a silent voice in his mind or hundreds of his people infecting his head with their doubts, he didn’t know. 

But Markus had a mission. Even now, when they had been somewhat successful with the humans, he still had a duty. A damning duty that took more out of him than a wound seeping sapphire blood. He had to save his people. Not a want, but a need, ripping at his biocomponents, reminding just how much it hurt, just how important all this really was. 

Markus closed his eyes. Letting sound take over. The world was crying; he could hear it all around him. The sea crashing violently, in a frenzy, against the rusted ship, stubborn enough not to sink. Wind, howling shivering cries, tearing the peeling paint that still stuck to the ship like barnacles. It reminded him of the times other androids would look him in the face and tremble, saying they were scared, scared to die. 

Whether the blood was blue or red, death was never an easy sight.

Markus opened his eyes again, the night soft, easy to adjust to, it baffled him how much beauty this world held, even in the midst of a selfish war. The reflection of the moon was beautiful, enough to make him forget, but not that beautiful

Markus let himself drop from his standing position, the thud of his body against the deck echoed amidst the hollowing howls of both wind and sea. 

“Markus” a soft voice sounded out above the wind and his thoughts. It took 0.23 seconds for voice recognition to kick in, telling himself it was Simon. 

Markus felt the vibrations of the rusting metal as Simon made his way to him. When Markus didn’t respond to his name, he felt Simon kneel behind him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Markus?” He paused, then when he realised the other android wouldn’t reply, he carried on. “Captain Fowler from the dpd wishes to speak with you, he’s waiting at the Cyberlife building right now, said he’d rather not wait.”

Markus ran a hand along his face. He looked through multiple outcomes in his database to what Markus believed Captain Fowler would say to him and none of them seemed to be good news.  
He turned to face Simon, a grim expression on his face. “Thanks, Simon.”

Simon smirked, looking at him funny. “It’ll be fine Markus, the tone of his voice didn’t indicate anger, Sounded more tired than anything. "No need to look like he’s ordered to shoot you on site.”

Markus rolled his eyes with the hint of a smile on the corner of his lips. “Right, let’s go then, shall we? Can’t keep the captain waiting.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cyberlife building. 

After President Warren stood her men down, to form a ‘truce’ (could it be called that?), she asked what Markus needed, provided it was under reasonable terms. So he asked for the Cyberlife building in which Connor had liberated hundreds of androids from. It was a risky request but he knew she would agree, the only thing they had in common was that for now, they wished to avoid unnecessary conflict.

Over the few months that they had occupied the Cyberlife building, Markus was insistent on changing it from the pristine factory it once was to somewhere the deviants could feel at home. The android propaganda was taken down and on the ground floor seats and a reception desk were placed to welcome visitors. 

The building was their main base of operations seeing as the hull of the Jericho ship had suffered the blow of a bomb. It was a big building, big enough to house deviants who didn’t have anywhere to go and to use for medical purposes, the most common impairment was androids being attacked by humans. 

It was also a place where humans would come for meetings with the head of Jericho that consisted of Markus, Simon, Josh and North. Which he was doing now with Captain Fowler.

Simon and Markus pushed through the glass front doors, nodding to the androids as they smiled a hello. Markus couldn’t help grinning back, seeing his people happy was enough to soften any of his moods.

Simon looked at Markus briefly, a weird feeling swirled inside him but he opted to ignore it as the burly frame of captain Fowler came into view, he was sitting down, tapping his fingers on his knee impatiently. He was dressed in a pristine uniform, clearly dressed to impress and Markus tried hard to hide a smirk. 

“Captain Fowler?” His head shot up, barely mouthing the words 'finally' under his breath. “You wanted to speak to me about something?” 

“Markus, yeah. Lately, there have been a few crimes popping up that we believe involve androids, the dpd has recognized that you have stated your wishes to have android related crimes treated differently than they were done so in the past. I’ve come to ask for your input on how to consult this situation.”  
“I appreciate that, Captain. As you know Connor is an android that was programmed specifically for being a detective and upon becoming a deviant, has still come back to your precinct in order to work. From what I have heard and seen, you have allowed him to because he is a good asset and I couldn’t agree more. I would like to appoint Connor as the leading detective to android related crimes and if he needs backup from our people, I’ll happily send another for assistance.” 

Captain Fowler was silent for a moment, mulling what Markus had said over in his head before nodding deeply. Extending a hand for Markus to shake. “Sounds good by me. Connor’s a good detective and I’m happy to have him on my team, he’ll do well with these investigations.” 

Fowler nodded again before turning around and exiting the building. Markus watched as the cop car started up and drove into the distance until he couldn’t see it anymore, letting his shoulders slump in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and Loved <3


End file.
